Next time, listen
by phayte1978
Summary: Kenma can be evil when he wants to be- very evil. This is for Day 3 Kenma Week - Prompt Video Game.


"I told you, Kuroo, let me play my game for a bit," Kenma groaned out, wiggling off Kuroo's lap so he could reach the controller.

"But kitten…" Kuroo whined, his _way to long arms_ reaching out for him to pull him back close. "I want to hold you!"

"But when you hold me, your hands wander," Kenma said, moving to the other side of the bed. He knew all too well what would happen if he stayed close to Kuroo- he would promise to behave, though it _never_ happened.

"Kenmaaaaaa," Kuroo whined.

"Stop, you sound pathetic…" Kenma said, "just let me check on the upgrade to the game." Curling up at the end of the bed, Kenma turned the game system on, and waited as his game loaded.

More groans and Kuroo flipped around so he was next to Kenma, pulling him close, his hands roaming his body- ignoring the protest from Kenma. It took Kuroo a bit of maneuvering, but he managed to work it so he was sitting up and Kenma _back_ in his lap.

Not that Kenma didn't mind the attention, but he just wanted a half hour for his game. If Kuroo would just not let his hands creep under his shirt- _like they currently were doing_ \- this would be ok. But no, Kuroo's hands went immediately up, pinching his nipples as he started to kiss his neck.

Wiggling, Kenma pushed Kuroo's hands away, then worked his way off his lap-only for Kuroo to come after him again.

"Fine," Kenma said, getting up and going to his nightstand. He knew Kuroo was in one of his moods, and it would only get worse. Getting out the handcuffs, he pushed Kuroo against the headboard, lifting his arms, and locking the cuffs on his wrist.

"Oh, I like it when you take over," Kuroo said, leaning forward to kiss him. Kenma turned his head.

"No," Kenma said, "I am not even five minutes into my game and had to pause it twice."

"Oh c'mon, kitten," Kuroo said, trying to lean in more, "Just give me a kiss."

Kenma also knew that Kuroo would never shut up either. He had done this before- and Kuroo literally talked for over two hours once before… about nothing. Grabbing at his pants, Kenma slid them down Kuroo's long legs, watching as the smile grew across his face.

"You really are insufferable," Kenma said.

"And you really are mean!" Kuroo laughed out.

"You call this mean?" Kenma asked, moving back up Kuroo's body, pressing his forehead to his, looking him square in the eye. "You have no idea about mean."

"You wouldn't hurt a fly," Kuroo teased.

"Who said anything about pain? You'd probably get off on that anyway," Kenma said, rolling his eyes and pulling back away.

"Now that you mention it…" Kuroo smirked at him.

"You really are a pervert."

"You already knew this!"

Kenma sighed, staring at the smirk on Kuroo's face. He wanted to be mad, but he was more annoyed than anything. The problem was, it all washed away the moment he looked at Kuroo. Tugging at his own pants, he slid them down, taking note of how Kuroo's eyes followed his every movement.

"I wanted just a half hour without you manhandling me," Kenma said, his voice deadpan, his stare deep into Kuroo's eyes.

Kuroo was getting off on this, Kenma _knew_ that. He knew Kuroo would persist till he got his way- but not today. Leaning over, he grabbed the lube off the nightstand, wetting his fingers as started to stretch himself.

"If you let my hands free, I'll do that for you," Kuroo said, his eyes fogging over with desire as his fingers twitched against the headboard.

"Part of your punishment," Kenma replied, his face twisting from where he inserted his fingers to stretch himself.

"Not the same when you do it, huh?" Kuroo teased.

"Shut up."

"You know you wish those where my fingers… plunging deeply into you."

"Would you hush?"

Kenma flinched as Kuroo was right. He would rather have him doing it. It was uncomfortable when he did it to himself- just not the same. When Kuroo did it, he didn't get that weird uncomfortable feeling, he was relaxed, his mind gone as Kuroo drove him wild.

"C'mon, kitten," Kuroo purred out at him. "You know I love doing that."

Kenma glared at Kuroo, determine on proving him wrong. It didn't matter how much Kuroo pouted at him, or how cute he looked when he did it, Kenma would do this. Pressing another finger in, he winced and gasped out. Kuroo moaned, and thrusted his hips up as he did.

"Stop moving," Kenma breathed out.

"I can't when I see you so flushed," Kuroo said, "and I want to touch you so baaaaaaaaad."

Kenma sighed and continued to work himself slowly open. Kuroo continued to whine and beg to touch him. After a few more minutes, Kenma sighed and removed his hands from his body.

"You will never listen will you?" Kenma said.

"Not when I want to touch you so badly!" Kuroo pleaded.

Kenma rolled his eyes, grabbing his briefs and shoving them into Kuroo's opened mouth. The surprised expression on Kuroo's face as so priceless Kenma chuckled a bit.

"Next time, listen," Kenma said, leaning down and kissing the tip of Kuroo's nose. "Now, I am going to play my game."

Muffled sounds of Kuroo protesting came as he turned around, and straddled Kuroo's hips. Kenma faced his television and stretched to get his controller. Kuroo bucked his hips up, his cock hard against Kenma as he did.

Another sigh and Kenma set the controller down. He knew Kuroo was never going to let him do this, but he was determined to somehow to get the upper hand. Lubing up Kuroo's cock, he stroked himself a few times, hearing muffled moans. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Kuroo's face was bright red as his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Are you going to behave now?" Kenma asked.

Kuroo opened his eyes, thrusted his hips a bit and shook his head.

Kenma almost had to laugh at how absurd Kuroo looked- though he knew Kuroo didn't care. Taking Kuroo's cock in hand, he rose up and slowly sunk down on him. He was not stretched as much as he would have liked, cause even he admits that Kuroo does this way better than him. Hissing out, he could hear more muffled sounds coming from behind him.

It went slow, and Kenma was ready to give up at a certain point- but he knew if he could just do this, he could get Kuroo where he wanted him. Gasping out, he finally fully seated on Kuroo- a sweat breaking out over his body as he did.

Leaning down, he propped on his elbows and grabbed his controller. He could hear Kuroo trying to call out, but the sounds were muffled and inaudible.

"I told you… I wanted to play my game," Kenma said, "you act as if I never give you attention."

More sounds from behind him as the game started up. He could feel Kuroo trying to move his hips, but Kenma dug his heels into his sides when he did- making Kuroo groan each time he did.

Kenma had to smirk to himself- he had really gotten to Kuroo this time. Normally it was Kuroo getting to him and controlling it all, but not this time. Shifting so he could get comfortable, he went back to his game.

Small whimpers came from behind him and Kenma had to admit it was not easy to just sit there and play his game while Kuroo was deep inside of him. His body wanted to start moving, his control was faltering- but he wanted to prove a point.

But how long could he hold out.

He was playing his game really shitty and knew it was because of Kuroo. He could have sworn the more he ignored the whimpers behind him, the more Kuroo was getting turned out. Shifting a bit, Kenma tried not to gasp out, feeling the way Kuroo pulsed inside of him- but a small sound escaped his throat. More whimpers and muffled noises came from Kuroo.

He noticed how Kuroo's toes were tightly curled, his legs tense as he continued to play on. Kenma had no idea what the fuck was going on his game, and wanted to just make it a bit further.

A notification on his phone had him shifting and checking. Kuroo continued to whimper and moan while he checked.

It had not even been five minutes yet.

How the hell was he going to get his point across if he couldn't even keep his own control? A heavy sigh and Kenma threw his phone back on the bed, wiggled his ass for good measure, listened to more whimpers from Kuroo and then started up his game again.

As much as Kenma was affected by all this, he was also relishing in the power of it. Having Kuroo at his mercy was definitely something he could get use too. He knew better than to turn around and look into those puppy dog eyes of Kuroo's- he knew it would all be over then. Trying to concentrate, he told himself to get through his level in his game, then he would torture Kuroo more.

Getting to the end of his level, Kenma shifted again- lifting up a little bit, then settling back down. A loud muffled moan from Kuroo made Kenma almost smile.

He had lasted another five minutes. Maybe ten minutes was enough for Kuroo to learn his lesson? Kenma could feel how hard his own cock was- every small movement only moving Kuroo more inside of him.

It seemed like forever, though it was only a few moments and his level was finally done. Pausing the game, Kenma tossed the controller then sat up. A loud sound came from Kuroo as he did and Kenma finally peaked over his shoulder.

He did not expect what he saw.

Kuroo's face was red, sweat building up on his brow- his hands clenched tight as his wrist struggled in the cuffs. His eyes were pleading at him- to do _something_. Lifting up, Kenma gasped as Kuroo slipped from his body and he turned around to face him.

Running his hand down his face, Kenma kissed at his nose again. "Next time, listen," he said as he pulled the underwear from Kuroo's mouth.

"AH!" Kuroo called out, thrusting his hips up into the air.

Kenma shook his head- he could see how Kuroo was completely washed over with lust. Adjusting himself again, he positioned Kuroo's cock at his entrance while placing his hands on his chest. This time it was easier as Kuroo pressed into him.

Both of them moaning as Kenma got fully seated. Both of their chests rising and falling- Kenma placing both hands on Kuroo's chest for support.

"Fucking kiss me!" Kuroo gasped out.

Leaning forward, Kenma brushed his lips over Kuroo's, liking the way he leaned his head in more, wanting more of the kiss. Lifting his hips, Kenma started a slow movement- taking in the slow drag of Kuroo's cock inside of him.

"Stop fucking teasing me! Please!" Kuroo begged.

"I think I like you begging," Kenma whispered to his lips.

"You are so evil," Kuroo breathed out, licking at Kenma's lips.

Lifting his hips higher, Kenma slammed his body down on Kuroo's lap. They both moaned loudly and Kenma repeated his actions. He was breathing hard and leaned onto Kuroo's chest, his face in his neck as his body moved up and down on him.

"I'm so close… not going to last!" Kuroo moaned out.

"Me too," Kenma breathed.

Maybe he should not have teased Kuroo so long. Neither of them were going to last after that earlier spell. Kenma had to remember that- but right now, he had Kuroo's cock hitting him _exactly_ where he wanted him too.

Another few more bounces on his lap, and Kenma was crying out softly. He body started to shake as his cock released all over Kuroo's stomach. A loud moan from Kuroo and he could feel his hips started to thrust up, his feet grounding into the mattress. His body was pressed tightly to Kuroo's as he was bounced around on his lap.

It was only a few more thrust- Kuroo calling his name, biting his shoulder and his body growing still. Kenma could feel the mess and sweat between them- knowing they needed to clean up, but also knowing he didn't want to move.

"Babe… my wrist are fucking killing me," Kuroo breathed out.

"Oh… right." Leaning over, he got the key and undid Kuroo's wrist. Taking one in his hands, he rubbed at the marks they left behind. "You need to stop fighting against them so much."

"You need to stop teasing me so badly," Kuroo laughed out, wrapping his arms around him. "Though… that was amazing."

"Well next time, listen," Kenma said.

"If this is what I get for not listening… consider me never listening!" Kuroo joked.

Kenma worried that Kuroo would never leave him be now. He was not sure if this was a good thing… or a bad thing.


End file.
